


【R76】审讯 20170204

by D2X



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Eventual Happy Ending, Foreplay, Handcuffs, M/M, One-Way Mirror, Out of Character, Porn With Plot, Reunion After A Rupture
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:13:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29730942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D2X/pseuds/D2X
Summary: 一辆有剧情的老年代步慢摇车被捕黑爪分子R×警官76
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Kudos: 4





	【R76】审讯 20170204

**Author's Note:**

> ★祝食用愉快

“他要是再不松口，我们也帮不了他了，”身着正装的深皮肤女人叹了口气，转头望向一旁的男人，“……莫里森警官。”

这个脸上有两条骇人伤痕的男人皱了皱眉，微微裹紧了身上浅色的大衣，顿了片刻才开口：“…我知道了。”目光继续投向审讯室内被铐着的人。单向镜和良好的隔音效果使他没法摸清外面的情况；他现在看似老老实实地坐在椅子上，铐在桌上的双手也安分得很，但无论对面的审讯员说什么都无法改变他不屑一顾的神情。

终于，可怜的审讯员受不了这样无意义的单向询问，抄起纸笔起身离开。审讯员拉开加装重锁的沉重铁门，再轻轻关上，拨弄了几个机关确认它的牢不可破，转身对门外的二人摇了摇头：

“他还是什么都不说。”

深皮肤的女警法斯瓦尼抬手看了看表，说道：“时间不早了先生们。看来今天的审讯注定毫无进展，或许把他关在这里一夜会改变些什么；我们走吧。”话罢轻微昂起下巴示意审讯员离开。

“不，”莫里森伸出手按住审讯员的肩膀，目光与法斯瓦尼相接，接着直接接过纸笔，“我觉得还有机会。围剿黑爪刻不容缓，我们需要他的合作，时间很宝贵……你们可以先走，让我跟他单独谈谈。”

法斯瓦尼诧异地看着莫里森，她沉默了一会儿，最终点了点头：“…好吧，但你要注意安全。如果发生什么，走廊那头值班的莱因哈特随叫随到。”

顺着她手指的方向可以看到身材高大的白发男人从值班室探出身子并挥了挥手。

莫里森点点头，抓紧了手中的笔和记录板，目送他们离开。

确认他们彻底离开之后，莫里森心情复杂地打开机关再推开厚重的铁门。

在那人目不转睛的注视下再将其缓缓关上，沉重的咔嗒声仿佛宣判的钟鸣。

莫里森转过身，蓝眼睛直接撞上对方的目光。他一言不发地坚持着，对方也很有耐心陪下去。

僵持不下，莫里森还是做了让步。他低垂下眼睛避开对方的视线，不紧不慢地迈步上前拉开椅子坐下。椅子腿与地面摩擦发出的刮蹭声回荡在狭小的审讯室里。莫里森叹了口气，他把手上东西放在桌上，抬起眼看向对面的男人：

“莱耶斯…”

莱耶斯偏了偏头，脸上又浮现出那抹挑衅的神色：“好久不见，杰克…不，应该是‘莫里森警官’。”

莫里森心情很复杂。眼前的这个男人本是他的战友，本是他的……莱耶斯本应拥有更好的前程，而不是像现在这样，变成了臭名昭著的恐怖分子，还被警方抓获羁押。

“……到底发生了什么，莱耶斯？你我都知道，你不是这种人…”

“噢，那你认为我是哪种人，好人吗？”莱耶斯挑了挑眉，身体向后靠在椅背上，“发生了什么？你比我更加清楚，请看看你右边的镜子。”

莫里森攥紧了拳头，笔杆被捏得几乎变形。许久又慢慢放松下来，他轻巧地玩弄着那只笔，同时开口：“加布里埃尔·莱耶斯……我想这样的问答对你我二人都没有好处——”

“私人的？”

“…公事上的。”旋转的原子笔啪地被拍在桌上，莫里森的语气冰冷了些，“莱耶斯，你知道以你现在的情况如果不和警方合作你会有什么下场吗？勾结恐怖分子，非法走私军火，持枪袭警，大规模谋杀……”

莱耶斯对此嗤之以鼻：“我知道我都犯了些什么——差一点大满贯，是吧？我还没有干过的是……”

“够了，”莫里森出声制止，然后顿了顿，随即放松了语调，“……还有挽回的余地，如果你肯交代黑爪的消息、或者与我们合作——当个卧底，那再好不过……我会向上面替你求情的。”

“我需要吗？”对方轻笑道。

“黑爪那些人不值得你送命。”莫里森皱紧了眉，“我知道…你只是在他们的名下挂个名号，游离在黑爪外干掉你想干掉的人。”

这番陈述等来的是又一次的沉默。

“…你走吧。”莱耶斯收起了笑意，眼神冰冷。

莫里森还想说些什么，但对方看他的眼神死死扼住他的喉咙，令他发不了声。最后他只好收起纸笔，慢慢起身，离开座位，再转身向门迈步；一切如同程序般有条不紊地进行，直到——

“杰克。”

直到在他的手掌距把手只有几公分时莱耶斯叫住了他。

莫里森感到自己的身体僵了僵，一股不好的预感涌上心头，但他还是心存希望地转过头来。

“…我改主意了。”莱耶斯笑着，顺带展示了自己的双手——手腕处没了手铐。 

莫里森暗道不好，他还未动作便眼前一花，紧接着就是被狠摔在墙上的躯干各处传来痛楚——大衣可不具备缓冲作用。纸笔散落在瓷砖地板上，发出清脆的声响。

莫里森整个人被死死地按在墙上动弹不得。

“你知道这锁不住我的…嗯？我的这门课成绩可是满分。”莱耶斯的声音夹杂着调笑意味从他耳边传来，湿热的呼吸扑打在莫里森的脖颈旁。

或许是因为后脑受到突然撞击导致了短暂的神志不清，身前人在耳边的这句低语带着沙砾般的粗砺，扑打在耳边的湿热鼻息也使人昏昏沉沉。莫里森用双手死死地推拒着对方的臂膀，但那具身体上硬实的肌肉却毫不退让，手臂反倒有锁紧的趋势——他甚至察觉到莱耶斯的手正在他小腹处不耐烦地摸索。

在莱耶斯下口舔舐自己耳垂时头脑瞬间清醒，莫里森毫不犹豫地立刻抬膝撞向对方下腹——

这一击起了作用——莱耶斯吃痛闷哼一声，注意力被分散。莫里森终于有机会挣开左手，在墙上找支撑点来喘口气缓缓。

然而下一秒莱耶斯又狠狠把他撞在墙上——力道之大甚至让莫里森眼前发黑——趁着这时变本加厉，扣过莫里森的手腕上举死死按在墙面上，另一只手摸到挣脱出来的衬衣下摆，而右腿则过分地挤入那两腿之间。

“妈的，”莱耶斯喘着粗气，凑近莫里森的脸差一点挨上唇瓣；他肆无忌惮地捏了捏对方的腰，“对待老情人你就这么狠心？”

“…公事公办。”莫里森挑衅般地盯着对方，微微昂起下巴。

莱耶斯骂了一声操，右膝用力向上顶了顶。莫里森闷哼了一声，压低声音再次开口：

“莱耶斯……放开我，我们可以好好谈谈。”语气里的执着不容置疑。

“嗯，‘公事公办’？这句话可以解释一切是吧？”莱耶斯放过莫里森的腰部，抬手用力捏上对方的下巴。莫里森瞪着他，气势毫不逊色，但内心又是另外一回事——他不免有些发虚，莱耶斯盯着他的眼神就像毒蛇，赤裸得可怕，眼神深处还有亡命徒内敛的疯狂。

“那好，”莱耶斯露出笑容，“那么现在还是你在审问我…想让我合作？拿出诚意来，‘莫里森警官’——”

“比如这样…”

话罢莱耶斯一口咬上莫里森的喉结，同时干脆利落地硬扯开对方的白衬衫——报废的纽扣散落掉地。莫里森感觉到疼痛，加大了挣扎的力度：“你这个混蛋！我说，放开我，莱耶斯！”

“这样审问是不行的，‘莫里森警官’，你得配合着发出点儿什么别的好听的声音——”莱耶斯放过那处脆弱的皮肤，那儿留下了牙印。他亲昵地用鼻尖蹭了蹭对方的颈窝，同时宽大的手掌紧贴皮肤沿着腰线一路游走向上，“这就没让你想起点什么？从前？”

莫里森此时只想翻一个大大的白眼——莱耶斯说的在理；从前他们还在一起时，每次享受高潮后的余韵，莱耶斯总会死皮赖脸地凑过来蹭脖子——就像刚刚。只不过那时根本不是在冷冰冰的墙上，更不是在局里的审讯室。

那只手转移到了胸口，莱耶斯不紧不慢地搓揉着莫里森厚实饱满的胸肌。莫里森虽然已经不再年轻，但锻炼的好习惯让他的身材依旧火辣得要命。

莫里森死咬着牙不让喘息声泄露出来。

莱耶斯则感叹了下这依旧美好的手感，嘴上由原来的舔舐改为了稍加用力的啃咬。

左胸的那一点似乎是被故意地若有若无擦过，乳头早已因刺激撩拨而充血硬挺；而右边的肉珠只有干燥的空气作伴，没有受任何照顾而显得格外难耐。再加上颈窝处的酥麻快感，双重刺激让莫里森快要发疯——虽然极其不想承认，但多年未经情事的身体在这种情况下敏感地就像是第一次。他早就有了反应，老二硬得厉害，绷在裤子里难受得很，双腿也酸得发软。

“嗯…”这声按捺不住的呻吟一从嘴角泄露，清醒的那部分莫里森就在心里爆了粗口暗骂自己。

“对，就是像这样。”莱耶斯亲吻着他的锁骨，听到呻吟后像是得到鼓舞，手上捏揉的动作加重了许多，“不过还不够，老伙计，我手头的情报绝对值得你多叫叫。”

…真他妈是个无耻混蛋！莫里森猛地用力挣开右手，照着莱耶斯就想给他一拳。莱耶斯早料到莫里森会有这种动作，之前在胸口搞事儿的手立刻下移，隔着布料用力握紧对方那根挺立的老二。

“操…！！！”下体被瞬间攥紧，莫里森这一拳力量掉了有三分之二，软软地打在身体上没起到任何作用。便更加不敢轻举妄动，手只好扒拉在莱耶斯肩膀上。

“…这么久了，你还是像个童子军。”莱耶斯的声音炸雷般地落在耳旁。

生理性泪水迷蒙了莫里森的双眼，心中清醒的那一部分，叹息着做出了妥协。

莱耶斯看见莫里森的嘴唇动了动，头一次发自内心地笑了。

莫里森说的是“去那边”。

“听你的，杰克。”莱耶斯吻了吻莫里森的唇角，松开所有的钳制，双手托住对方臀部就这么抱了起来。莫里森迟疑了一下，最终还是环抱住莱耶斯的脖颈，双腿自然地分开缠上对方的腰——是彻底接受的开放姿势，借此，莫里森可以清楚地感受到对方那紧贴自己臀缝的巨大欲望。

莱耶斯有一下没一下地亲吻着莫里森的唇瓣，几乎是用摔的把对方弄上桌子。莫里森背部被硌得略痛，晃神之余隐约感觉到莱耶斯又将他的手向头顶抬举，接着是格外清脆的一声“咔”。手腕处传来金属的冰凉，他不用想都知道那是什么玩意——该死的，这混蛋居然把他铐在桌子上！！！

“你他妈…”莫里森很想发火，这桌子只刚好他上半身躺平，下半身则呈一个羞耻的姿势悬在桌外。这姿势让他腰发痛，为了减轻疼痛，他双腿不得不缠紧对方的腰。

“等等宝贝儿，再等等。”莱耶斯特地把桌子带人挪了个角度，又把莫里森翻过身来，两人在镜面反射中对视，莫里森眼神中满是羞恼。

莱耶斯把莫里森碍事的大衣掀开，去解皮带，嘴上的骚话倒是不停：“还记得我们在指挥官会议室那一次吗？那次也是在桌子上…我还记得你被我操得浪叫，精液射了满桌；你求我操得再深些，后面的小嘴儿婊子似的死死的吸着我的屌……”

面对这样肮脏下流的话莫里森选择把头埋在臂弯中，但红得滴血的耳间表明他的确想起了那次疯狂的性爱。

“长官，你不是要审问我吗，怎么不说话了？”莱耶斯把扒下的外裤内裤肆意扔到一边，轻笑着拍了拍那手感极好的臀瓣，“可惜没有润滑剂，不过这个也没差啦。”

莫里森感觉莱耶斯居然在他大衣的兜里摸出了一个东西，抬头去看…居然是护手霜！！莫里森瞪大了眼——那是昨晚哈娜给他的，乖女儿担心当警察的老爸太过操劳忘记保养，他记得自己也就顺手放兜里了。

“混蛋，你监视我？”

“关心而已。”莱耶斯扭开那粉色的小瓶子，将白色的膏体均匀抹在手指上便掰开那臀瓣去开拓后穴。

莫里森在眼角余光中看见单向镜中自己狼狈的模样，反应过来这并不是什么情趣的浴室play，而是在该死的审讯室！这意味着监控正实时记录着他们所有的疯狂行为！这意味着他俩对外界情况一无所知！

监控的话莱耶斯应该动了手脚，这不难解释为什么莱因哈特到现在都没来。但是单向镜不是这么回事儿！只要随便一个人路过，就能撞破这场面！！

“莱耶斯……呃啊！！”

莱耶斯的手指摸索着按上那前列腺在肠道处反映出的凸起，突如其来的快感几乎冲散了莫里森的意识，抑制不住地呻吟出声。

“怎么了长官？你要开始审问我了吗？”莱耶斯继续用手指刺激着那一点，满意地听到莫里森的呻吟与低喘。

“你…呃…小心些…这里…啊……镜子……”破碎的言语伴随着呻吟，莫里森埋下头不敢去看单向镜。

“嗯？”莱耶斯假装没听明白，把手指抽出来。那后面的小嘴儿已经足够湿润，他的老二也早就硬得发痛了。

“我说…小心单向镜……呃啊！！”

叫出声那一瞬间莫里森感受到莱耶斯掰开他的臀瓣，硕大的龟头一点点撑开穴口向内侵入，而后缓慢碾平甬道内的褶皱，直到完全进入后穴口蹭到粗砺的毛发，整个过程简直是煎熬。更别说他自个儿的老二还在冷冰冰的桌面上摩擦，真的是憋得难受。

莱耶斯整个人欺身压在他背后，沉重的呼吸扑打在莫里森红透的耳根：“长官，抬头看看？你可是在审问犯人，不好好盯着他怎么行？”

说罢挺动了下身，莱耶斯听到莫里森掩饰在臂弯中的呻吟，又伸手去扶对方的下巴，强迫莫里森抬起头来看向镜子。莫里森眼前迷蒙一片，隐隐约约看到两具交缠的肉体，便又在快感冲击中花了视线。

莱耶斯保持着这个缓慢的频率挺动下身，但每次几乎都是全部退出再整根没入，没入时始终擦过那处凸起却又不送上足够的快感，十分磨人。

“现在开始审问我吧，‘莫里森警官’。”看来莱耶斯是要把恶趣味贯彻到底了，“我先自报家门：犯人名字是加布里埃尔·莱耶斯。”

“呃……这个……局里都知道…嗯……”

莫里森不耐烦地应答，他此时只想要莱耶斯别再有一下没一下地玩，快点给他然后让审问什么的都去死吧！！！他不想管什么操蛋的审问了！！！

“还是按照正规程序来比较好。”莱耶斯猛地一顶狠狠碾压过那一点，成功逼出莫里森一声拔高的呻吟；不过这次顶弄只是昙花一现，莱耶斯又回到那个磨人的操弄方式上去了，莫里森只想完事后狠狠地打人。

“那好吧，宝贝儿，那就换我来自首怎么样？”莱耶斯故意不紧不慢地说着，并且有意识地放慢了打桩的频率，满足地看到莫里森的腰部不自觉地难耐的扭动。

“其实你们抓到我的那个据点，黑爪在前一天就已经全部撤出那儿了…”

莫里森瞳孔一缩，意识到了什么。

“杰克，”莱耶斯吻了吻莫里森的耳根，低声道，“…我故意留了下来。”

莫里森一瞬间感觉有热泪上涌，他扭动身体、想转过来看莱耶斯。莱耶斯读懂了老伙计的心思，拔出老二帮莫里森慢慢翻个身。

莫里森终于跟他对视，发现对方的棕色眼睛里之前的暴戾消失不见，取而代之的是他记忆中熟悉的眼神——只属于加布里埃尔·莱耶斯的眼神，而不是令人闻风丧胆的死神。

莫里森不知道该说什么好，或许这时候肢体语言能胜过一切。所以他抱紧莱耶斯的脖颈，主动献上久违的深吻。

在忘情的深吻中莱耶斯重新进入莫里森的身体，开始大力抽送，每一次都碾压那点到极致，每一次都尽全力。莫里森感觉仿佛从来没有如此真切地感受过对方，就算身体酸痛地快要散架，也任凭莱耶斯将他渐渐送上高峰。

莱耶斯也低喘着射进莫里森身体深处。

=======================

第二天办公室里所有人都在庆贺“死神”终于答应与警方合作的事，温斯顿甚至许诺大家剿灭黑爪后办一场盛大的庆功聚会。

“‘死神’终于站在了我们这边！”莱因哈特的一声大喊伴随着其他同事的欢呼。

莫里森一走进办公处就听到大家的欢呼声，他也着实是为局里感到高兴。

“莫里森警官，你的努力真是让我刮目相看。”法斯瓦尼倚在门边向莫里森露出难得的微笑，“我很好奇你是怎么把他说服的。”

很简单，莫里森心里翻了个白眼，PY交易而已——但他表面上依旧谦虚地说过奖了。

“嘿莫里森！”莱因哈特热络地过来搭上莫里森的肩膀，“你可是大功臣！”

看到莱因哈特的时候莫里森的心里其实咯噔了一下。莫里森管理了一下表情，最后以完美的微笑回应。

“聚会的时候你一定得和我喝个痛快！！”莱因哈特大笑着拍了拍莫里森的肩膀，顿了顿，想起了什么，接着说道，“对了，今早你有个包裹！我帮你放到位子上了。”

莫里森有种不好的预感。

他道了谢，又在行进途中与其他同事客套地寒暄了一下，最终忐忑不安地坐回自己的办公桌——那上面有个不大的信封，写着大大的“杰克·莫里森警官收”。

莫里森犹豫了一下，还是开了封，他往里面看了一眼，实在忍不住翻了个白眼，然后捂住了发红的脸。

——里面放着一盘录像带。

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢看到这里的您！


End file.
